Born and Raised in a Summer's Haze
by notalone91
Summary: Part of the "Someone Like You" arc.  Fluff.  Rated M for implied sexual relations. It's the beginning of their senior year and Sam has to move.  How will they react to the new adjustment?


Disclaimer: I'm not a part of RIB, Fox Studios, Glee or anything like that. If I were, I can tell you that certain recent events would probably not have played out in the way that they did.

A/N: This idea has been bouncing around the whole time that the people of Tumblr have been freaking out over the Ausiello post that Chord didn't get promoted to series regular. It's loosely (very loosely in this installment) inspired by the Adele song "Someone Like You." If you don't know it, look it up. Also, this is the first part of a series of one-shot Samcedes fics. Stay tuned if you like the premise.

**Wednesday, September 14, 2011; 11:46 P.M. **

**Jones' Residence, Mercedes' Bedroom**

"It just isn't fair," Mercedes said. The girl laid her head against the boy's chest. "I mean, we have a week to say goodbye to-"

"Woah, woah! Wait a minute. We never said anything about goodbye. State college is only a couple of hours away, after all. It's not unheard of," Sam added, shocked by her tone of defeat.

"6 hours and 42 minutes, according to Google," the girl replied. "Sure, it's not a death sentence but it sure as hell ain't easy either."

Sam lifted the girl's head and looked into her deep, brown eyes. "When has anything about this relationship been easy?" He had a point there. They hadn't had an easy start of it. They had kept the entire thing away from their friends and families up until August. They had no idea that that was such a bad idea. They'd expected to have their entire senior year together.

Still, the girl couldn't help but almost take it personally. She had waited 17 years for her Prince Charming and now that she had him, he was disappearing into the mist again. "I just thought we'd get our fairytale ending."

"I know babe," Sam conceded. He didn't know what to say. He was sort of used to the whole moving thing, but this time was different. He'd never had someone like Mercedes to keep him attached to one specific place like this. This was a conflict he had never expected. "This just means that it's not time for our happily ever after. " Fairytales were never his thing, so he wasn't sure if he had even gotten that metaphor right. He had to find one that he knew they would both get. "Just… I don't know…" He had to think of something. Suddenly, he got it! "You remember in deathly Hallows when Ron left?"

Mercedes smiled up at him. She loved that he was crazy dorky and she could release the side of her that she kept hidden from the rest of New Directions around him. "Yes, of course."

"Well, think of it this way: I'm getting into a fight with Harry. A couple of months down the line, I'll be back and then we can work our way toward Nineteen Years Later."

Mercedes drew herself closer to Sam, drifting off to sleep. "Okay," she yawned. "As long as you let me throw shit at you and call you a complete ass when you get back to me."

The blonde wrapped the blanket closer around the two. "Fine, Nga zong oe lor.," he whispered, knowing she was already asleep. "As long as your voice will lead me home."

**Thursday, September 15, 2011; 2:30 P.M.**

**McKinley High School**

Mercedes and Sam stood around the corner from the choir room, being _that _couple. The one that practically lies on top of each other in the middle of the hallway, making it practically impossible to maneuver past them and making one think that the other would disappear if they were to unravel themselves. The only issue was that, now, this was becoming a rapidly approaching reality.

"Are you sure you want to go in? I mean…" Mercedes wasn't sure she really knew what she meant. She was just concerned that he would be more upset over it than he already was. She didn't want this to be any harder on him than it already was. No matter what, she was still a protective "mama bear."

"I'm sure. I mean, I have to tell them, don't I?" He was right about that. It wouldn't have been right for anyone else to tell the rest of the club. It also wouldn't have been right to just leave without any explanation.

"Alright, babe." Mercedes grabbed the boy's hand and laced their fingers together. She studied his hands, not sure how to explain the thoughts going through her head. She was so scared that she would forget everything about this. She had taken all of the little things for granted, expecting to have so much more time.

Sam leaned over and kissed her on the top of the head, breathing her in. "Let's just do this," he decided, guiding her down the hallway toward the choir room. It was a daunting task, but he knew that it was one that absolutely had to be done in person. Soon, they reached the door and walked inside. Mercedes went right to the back of the room and sat next to Kurt, who looked at her inquisitively. The girl shook her head and shrunk down into her seat.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue said, starting off the rehearsal, "Sam has something he'd like to say before we get started." He ushered the blonde to the front of the room and stepped aside.

Sam scanned the room, trying to get a gauge for how hostile the environment was that day. Not too bad, but Santana was giving him a weird, too-strong-to-be-normal attitude, but he just marked it off to crazy ex drama and started on with what he was going to say. "So, um…" he started, trying to remind himself to just spit it out. "My dad got a job."

"Yo, man, that's great. Doing what?" Finn piped up from where he sat with his arm around Rachel.

The boy at the front shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, uh… doing some architectural stuff. But," he looked at Mercedes, who had buried herself into Kurt's arms, despite the countertenor's confusion. He shook his head and continued on, "The only thing is… I won't be staying at McKinley. We're moving." He took a deep breath and looked across the group of people whose expressions displayed how awful he felt.

"Well, where are you moving to, Sam?" Rachel said, wheels in her head already turning on how to keep the boy's charming presence (and positive effect on Mercedes) around.

"That's the kicker," Sam said, shoving his hands into his pockets and digging the toe of his Cross Trainer into the tile floor so hard he thought he might break through it. "It's pretty much in the middle of Pennsylvania. It's something like 6 or 7 hours away." The boy closed his eyes and pursed his lips. He was letting his team down, his friends down AND his girlfriend down. He could feel their negativity coursing through him. It wasn't exactly his fault though. Well, no, it wasn't his fault at all. It was no one's fault. It just didn't make him feel better.

Soon, the entire room had erupted into a chorus of questions and concern, but Sam didn't much care, he just walked to the back of the room and sat down next to a, now crying, Mercedes and pulled her into himself. He could see the worry in Kurt's eyes, but he'd talk to him later. Right now, he just needed to let the girl in his arms know that it was not goodbye.

**Friday, September 16, 2011; 7:30 P.M.**

**The Puckerman Household**

"I don't get it. Why are you making me go?" Sam asked, closing the door to Mercedes' car. "I mean, why make things harder on ourselves. Can't we just-"

Mercedes caught him before he could finish. "No, we can't 'just.' We all care about you. They want to spend time with you before you leave."

Sam sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around Mercedes. "You're right, you're right, nga zong oe lor, still, I don't want to have the last time we all hang out together to be weird and forced."

"It won't be forced," the girl said, sighing. "The only one dragging their heels here is you, babe." She looked up at him, trying to understand exactly what he was avoiding. Why wouldn't he just talk to her? They hadn't really talked since he told her that they were moving. She was really starting to worry. "Come on," she said, smiling slightly, grabbing his hand and near pulling him toward the door. They walked up to the front door, and, as she reached for the doorbell, she was stopped. Sam grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. She opened her mouth to ask what the holdup was, but was interrupted by his, pressed tightly against hers. "What was that for?"

"I love you, Mercedes," Sam said, smiling at the girl who looked up at him, eyes wide.

"I love you, too." After a moment of basking in the sentiment, she spoke. "You know, we've never said that to each other before."

The boy pressed the doorbell. "Really? Huh. It's funny, because I've felt it all along."

Mercedes linked her arms around his and leaned against him, "It's funny, the things we forget to say."

The door opened and Rachel appeared from behind the door. "Come on in guys, we're downstairs." The three walked toward the cellar and trudged down the stairs. Everyone was already sitting around the living room area in the basement.

"I'm really going to miss this," Sam thought as he sat down on the couch next to Finn and pulled Mercedes down onto his lap.

**Saturday, September 17, 2011; 12:45 P.M.**

**The Lima Bean**

This had become a ritual of late, Saturday afternoon coffee double-dates with Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine. He really enjoyed it, and they were going to become a bit less frequent now. However, this particular afternoon had a much more somber feel to it.

Blaine stepped ahead, still not allowing Kurt to pay for anything. "Can I get a medium drip and a grande non-fat mocha?"

"So, when exactly do you leave, Sam?" Kurt asked as the trio caught up to the curly headed boy.

Sam was taken aback. No one had asked him that yet and, to be honest, he wasn't a hundred percent sure. "Well, I'm fairly certain sometime overnight between Wednesday and Thursday," he answered, wrapping his arms around Mercedes, who was growing tired of the subject.

"Why overnight?"

"Well, that's when we always leave," They stepped forward and Mercedes ordered their drinks: grande caramel macchiato and peppermint mocha. "My dad says it's just easier if we do it while there's no traffic and while the little ones sleep." Mercedes walked ahead and stood by Blaine to wait for their drinks. "Kurt, has she said anything to you," Sam asked quietly.

Kurt looked around to make sure that they were both out of earshot. "Not to me, but apparently she's been talking to Blaine a lot about when I transferred back to McKinley."

"Oh…" Sam said, a bit put out. He'd expected to get some sort of answer out of Kurt. "Can you do me a favor, though?"

"Sure, Sam."

"Keep an eye on her for me?" he said, wringing his hands a bit. "I feel like I'm abandoning her, but… I can't help it. And I hope she knows that if I had any say in it at all…"

"She knows," Kurt said, nodding. "One word of advice, though?"

"What's that?"

"Don't try to convince anyone at your new school that that's your real color." Kurt said, tugging on a strand of the taller boy's hair, now showing long, dark roots. The two boys returned to their dates, laughing.

**Sunday, September 18, 2011; 9:13 P.M.**

**Hover Park**

"What're we doing here, Sam?" Mercedes asked, running her fingers through her dark hair, nervously.

The blond looked shocked and a bit disappointed. He slipped the car into park and turned to face his girlfriend. "You don't remember?"

"Of course I remember," she stated. "This is where we came on our first date. But, why…" the girl trailed off, staring at the boy in the driver's seat.

"Because, I figured it would be nice if we just had a late-night picnic and talked and stuff." Sam couldn't see why she wasn't getting it. Mercedes turned and focused herself fully on Sam. How did he get to be so perfect? "Come on, then," he said, getting out of the car and jogging around to the other side to open the girl's door before she could open it herself. He offered her his hand, helping her out of the car, and grabbed the blanket and basket from the back seat.

Mercedes kissed him on the cheek and tugged the blanket out from the crook of his arm. It was starting to get a bit chilly already. It figures, Fall would come early this year. Just figures.

The two found a nice spot in the back of the park and settled down. Mercedes spread out the blanket and Sam put down the basket, opening it to reveal juice boxes, string cheese, grapes and fruit snacks.

Mercedes giggled as she grabbed an orange flavored juice box. "You really are adorable, do you know that?" she asked, leaning against Sam, who was already laying on his back, arms folded behind his head.

"Yeah, I had to have some sort of desirable traits to land someone like you," he said, moving his left hand down and drawing circles on the girl's arm. The two then lay in silence, lost in thought.

Mercedes pulled Sam's arm up onto her chest and started playing with his fingers. She had never noticed how much of his character was reflected in his hands, big and strong, but still so soft, calloused from playing guitar, warm. His hands really were a smaller embodiment of everything about him. That led the girl to wonder, though. What was he hiding behind those beautiful blue eyes? They hadn't spoken much in the way of how this was affecting him. "Why did this have to happen this way?" Mercedes asked, not particularly expecting an answer. She was letting her emotions get the best of her again.

"Well," Sam exhaled. He should have known this conversation was coming sooner or later. "It's not ideal, but… it's a job. It'll get my family out of the situation that it's in."

"I know, but… why did it have to be so far away?"

"Hey now," Sam said, catching her first tear. "It's only a couple of hours away." This didn't seem to quell the girl's growing sadness. "I mean, at least I'm not going to Tennessee or something." Mercedes let out a sob. "Clearly not the right thing to say… Come here," he pulled the girl in close. "Shh, don't cry." He kissed the top of her head and rocked her back and forth. "Don't cry, Nga zong oe lor.."

"Why can't you stay in Lima, though?" Mercedes perked up a bit at the thought. It was perfect. The boy shook his head. "No, really, Sam!" Mercedes knew it was crazy but the entire situation was crazy. "You could stay with us in one of my brothers' old rooms. I mean, we have plenty of room." She was still crying, but she was clinging desperately to this shred of hope.

"Mercedes," Sam started, trying to phrase this delicately. The girl meant the world to him, but so did his family. "I have to go with them, you know that," he said, propping himself up onto his elbows so he could see Mercedes, who was now laying half across him, better. "I can't imagine leaving my family." He brushed his hair out of his eyes, trying to find a better way to say this. "I mean, they're my family for Christ's sake."

Mercedes closed her eyes and snuggled into Sam's chest. "I know, I know."

Sam lifted her head and kissed her. "Hey, we'll be fine. You know that, right?"

The girl looked him over, lips pursed. This would really have been, under any other circumstance, a really beautiful moment. But that was all they had, really, wasn't it? Moments. And this was where she was in the moment. Here. With Sam. Alone. Together. What was that quote from that Sondheim show that Kurt and Rachel were trying to pressure Mr. Schue into doing for Glee Club? Right. "Opportunity is not a lengthy visitor." She leaned over on top of the boy and kissed him hard. She moved ever closer to him.

The two broke apart, gasping for breath. "Are you sure?" Sam asked, looking at his girlfriend. Sam couldn't handle himself anymore. He was sure he'd never seen anyone more beautiful. He leaned up and met her mouth and the two surrendered themselves to each other and the night.

**Monday, September 19, 2011; 5:53 P.M.**

**Breadstix **

It wasn't as though this was something that hadn't happened before, but considering all that was going on and had gone on, the couple sat incredibly awkward at dinner with their families.

They sat at a large square table in the back corner of the restaurant - Mercedes, her parents and little sister, Sam, his parents, little brother and little sister. They chatted happily but there was a bittersweet air about it all.

Finally, at the end of the night, the fun was broken by Mercedes little sister. "So, when are we going to do this again? This was fun!" The girl looked around, searching for someone to answer her, when everyone else's faces fell. Had they really forgotten to tell the little one that her sister's boyfriend's family was moving?

After a moment, Mercedes' mother spoke up. "Uh… well, sweetie, we're not sure. Sam and his family are moving soon," she said, gently.

The girl looked puzzled for a moment. "So, are Sam and Cedes gunna get married and live together then?" There was a large laugh from the rest of the table as Sam wrapped his arm around Mercedes, who moved her hand to his leg and buried her face in his chest, blushing fiercely.

"No, baby," Mrs. Jones answered through her now raucous laughter. "That's not going to happen for a while, yet…"

"Oh," the young girl said, getting rather uncomfortable with her lack of understanding. "What's gunna happen then? How are Sam and Cedes gunna see each other?"

Mercedes' mother looked over at Sam and Mercedes wanting them to field this one. Sam got the hint. "Well," he started, "that's just something that we're going to play by ear, but we'll make it work." He looked over Mercedes at her family, "Nothing's going to come between me and your sister." He pulled her in closer.

Mercedes leaned up and whispered very quietly into his ear, "Last night would beg to differ…" Sam tried to stifle his laugh by tickling Mercedes, making her laugh, too.

**Tuesday, September 20, 2011; 12:17 P.M.**

**McKinley High School, Auditorium**

It was Sam's last day at McKinley. Tomorrow would be spent finishing up the packing, saying goodbye and all of the other necessary things. Today, though. Today was about Sam. That wasn't something that anyone was willing to let slide.

The bell rang, dismissing fourth period. As usual, Mercedes was waiting outside of his English classroom. She grabbed his hand and led him off down the hallway at a trot.

"Where are we going, Mercedes?" Sam asked, confused as to why they were blazing a trail off to the opposite side of the school from where both of their next classes were.

"You'll see, babe. Just follow." Mercedes replied, shooting him a smile as they went.

Eventually, the two hit the doors of the auditorium. Mercedes tapped out "shave-and-a-haircut." Sam smiled at his girlfriend. They were so perfect for each other. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. She was just as much of a dork as him, even if she just hid it better. After a moment of loud clambering from the other side of the doors, which concerned Sam a bit, there was a loud shout of "TWO BITS." The blond couldn't contain the smile on his face. He really knew that they were out to embarrass him this time, but it wasn't going to work. All it would do would make it harder for him to say goodbye.

Mercedes struggled to open the door. Finally, she yelled, "Rachel! You forgot to unlock the door," and rested her head against the large plank of wood, laughing slightly.

"Crap," Rachel muttered. They could hear her footsteps heading up the aisle. "Ok, gangway."

The door opened and revealed the entirety of New Directions standing on stage, with various instruments and toys. The instruments, he was used to. What were they up to with the toys?

Mercedes led Sam down the aisle toward the stage and made him sit in the first row, gave him a quick kiss, then dashed onstage. No one said so much as a word. The jazz band started off with a familiar strain that left Sam smiling like nobody's business.

Artie started off the singing, waving the small Woody doll around in front of him. **"You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me. When the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed. Just remember what your old pal said. Boy, you've got a friend in me." ** With that, he sent the doll flying right to Sam, who caught it effortlessly. He couldn't believe he had to leave such amazing people. They really were the best friends a guy could ask for.

Quinn and Santana took it from there, obviously playing up the ex-girlfriend card. Their voices blended together as they feigned a tug-of-war on a Buzz Lightyear doll. **"You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. We stick together and we see it through. You've got a friend in me." **Sam shook his head, laughing as they tossed Buzz his way. His relationships with the two girls weren't exactly what you would call strong, but it was sweet of them to try.

Then, Mercedes stepped front and center, hugging a Jessie to her chest. **"Some other folks might be**** a**** little bit smarter than I am. Bigger and stronger too. Maybe. But none of them will ever love you the way I do****. ****It's me and you boy." **She kissed the doll and whipped it off to Sam.

He couldn't handle it anymore. He stood up and jumped up onstage, joining in the song. Sam pulled Mercedes, who was now crying, close as the rest of New Directions encircled them. **"And as the years go by, our friendship will never die. You're gonna see it's our destiny. You've got a friend in me." **The group swarmed in on Sam and they were all lost in a massive group hug.

"I love you guys," Sam said, hoping that they all could hear him over the flood of tears and laughter.

**Wednesday, September 21, 2011**** Thursday, September 22, 2011; 2:34 A.M.**

**Jones' Residence, Front Lawn**

Mercedes couldn't sleep. She lay in bed reading "Eat, Pray, Love" for the umpteenth time when her phone buzzed suddenly. It was Sam. The message read "come outside." Knowing that they must be on their way out, she slid on a pair of fuzzy slippers, threw a big hoodie on over her tank-top and quietly headed downstairs. When she finally reached the door, she opened it to Sam, standing there with a bouquet of flowers, with one duct tape rose in the middle. He didn't even have to make the cheesy sentiment that went along with it. She understood. "Until the last flower dies, right?"

He smiled through the tears welling up in his eyes. "Even after, Nga zong oe lor."

"Are you ever going to tell me what that means?" She asked of the pet name he had given her last year. She had asked before but he told her that he would 'when the time was right.'

"I guess now would be a pretty good time to do that, huh?" He sat down on the step, followed closely by Mercedes. The girl wove her hand in his and placed the flowers on her lap, looking over at her boyfriend. "Well, it's na'vi but I figured you'd have gotten that much." He looked over at her. She smiled and nodded, signaling him to continue. "Last year, you did… so much to help me. And, even if you didn't realize it, it was way more than I could have ever hoped from anyone. To top it all off, it was you. It wasn't charity. It wasn't someone going out of their way to help. It was jus you. And I'm so grateful for that, in ways you can't even begin to imagine. Basically, 'Nga zong oe lor' means 'my beautiful savior.' And you are. You saved me from… everything and I can never thank you enough." Sam placed his hand gently on Mercedes' cheek and kissed her.

After a moment, Mercedes finally responded to the boy's words. "That was without a doubt the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me, Sam." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I… didn't think that that much of it. I was just doing what I thought you deserved. You deserve the best."

"And I've found that - in you." Mercedes smiled and wiped away the tears, now streaming steadily down her face. The girl flung herself at Sam and just sat there, for who knows how long, holding him in his arms. She had never been so scared of uncertainty in her entire life.

A short while later, Sam's mom finally walked over from the car. "Sammy, we have to go, hun. And Cedes should get some sleep."

"Alright, mom." The pair stood up slowly, not wanting to let go of the other. Sam looked at Mercedes for a moment. "I love you," he said as he pulled her in tightly one more time.

"I love you too, Nga zong oe lor," Mercedes whispered. Sam's smile lit up and he pulled away slightly, only to get a better look at the girl's face. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the moonlight and he kissed her. He wanted to keep kissing her for as long as possible, but he knew they had to leave. So, finally, the two separated, still holding hands and walked over to the car. Sam got in, silently. Mercedes broke the silence. "I'll see you."

"Not if I see you first," he replied.

"Dork."

"Yeah," he said closing the door, still talking out the opened window. "But you love me."

"You're right," she said, leaning in the window. "I do."

"And I love you, too," Sam said, leaning out of the window to kiss her on the cheek one more time before they pulled away.

Mercedes watched the tail lights fade into the dark night and beyond. She just stared and stared as she wondered when she would see him again, but knowing that it didn't really matter. They'd work it out.


End file.
